The Unexpected Effects of Leather
by BountyHuntress16
Summary: -KyouyaHaruhi Oneshot- Tamaki discovers "Labyrinth" for a new theme. Kyouya discovers the merits of wearing leather.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Labyrinth._

-

As Kyouya struggled into the day's costume, he decided that he would find whichever designer company had created the costume, buy it and then fire every single executive. The workers would then be made to manufacture useful things like shirts and ties and NOT black leather pants that seemed to mold to his skin.

Or he could just kill Tamaki as this was his fault. He was the one who had raided Haruhi's meager DVD collection and found the tacky 80's movie. He was the one who had declared it their new theme. Kyouya hadn't imagined the headache it would produce—Tamaki could take on the king role, Haruhi the female lead (her customers loved it when she "cross-dressed") and Hunny as the baby brother. But then there had been an uprising when the twins refused to play grotesque Muppet characters (he and Mori didn't care much but Kyouya had sided with the twins so that he didn't have to side with Tamaki.)

They had rallied for all the boys to be goblin kings which Tamaki had protested since he was the host club king. The twins had shot back that the character went through enough costume changes for it to work and if Tamaki said no then they weren't doing the theme at all. Tamaki had no choice but to concede and then pretend the idea had been his, taking charge with his usual annoying gusto.

That man, Kyouya growled in his mind as he fought with the billowing black shirt, could be a politician. Persuasive, charismatic and a complete nincompoop. He would--dear Lord, these leather pants did not allow him to breathe at all. And did they really have to emphasize his…area so much? He had nothing to be ashamed of in that region but he was really not given to extravagance like his associates. Perhaps it would have been better to side with Tamaki and have only one king.

Kyouya did not like it when he made the wrong decision. It meant he had calculated wrong and had less control over the situation. Uncontrollable things like Tamaki's whims agitated him and unpredictable things like a certain, fairer member of the Host Club…well even what he thought in that quarter was a source of irritation.

He slid on the matching leather gloves and flexed his fingers, listening to the sound of the fabric crunching together. At least this part was familiar. Though these weren't the Italian driving gloves his sister had given him for the last Christmas. There was something about them that was…intoxicating. Powerful. He shook his head and chuckled at his nonsense—what power could this outfit have?

--

Haruhi watched as her childhood was perverted by the Host Club and their customers. Tamaki was whispering the "I will be your slave" line into every girls ear and promising them ball room dances. Hikaru and Kaoru declared in matching brown jackets and gray leggings that they would never wish the other away. Mori in red and black carried Hunny around as he sobbed as adorably as possible for his sister to save him. The girls swooned, admired tight leggings and told Haruhi several times that she almost looked like a girl.

And then…Kyouya appeared.

Haruhi had been of the opinion that the Host Club looked ridiculous because the costumes were so hard to pull off. Perhaps it was because Kyouya's outfit wasn't quite so flamboyant or because it was so different for him but. Her face felt very warm. Haruhi of course did not realize exactly what was wrong with her since she was irrevocably Haruhi but she had a vague idea that it could be pinpointed to the skintight leather pants.

"Haruhi-san? Are you alright?" The nearest girl asked.

"Y-yes," she murmured, taking a large sip of her tea. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look flushed."

There was a mighty crash from the other side. Haruhi reluctantly glanced to see Tamaki knocking over his chair to leap towards her like a glittering blue streak.

"Haruhi? You're sick??" He enveloped her in a life-threatening hug. "What do you need? Daddy will bring it to you!"

She glanced over at Kyouya who was smirking at her in a way that was almost dangerous. "I had better go home."

"But who will be Sarah? Who will be the lovely maiden trying to make my world fall down?" Tamaki cried, grasping her chin in his hand.

She blinked. "Sempai, I really think you're taking this movie out of context." She moved away from his grasp.

"…" He fell into the corner and began to mumble about Haruhi's cruelness. Some of the girls fled to his side but the majority of those present had become used to his tantrums and went on with their business. Haruhi certainly did, rushing to the dressing room to discard the costume and wonder why she felt so ill. Hopefully it didn't continue and affect her studies.

--

The Sarah costume had been taken up by Kaoru in hopes of upping the stakes of the brotherly love act. Tamaki recovered and took his customers for several waltzes around the ballroom. Hunny was busy eating cake as Mori contemplated the earlier disturbance that no one but Kyouya had seemed to pick up on.

Kyouya on his part, decided that there was more merit to this 80's movie than he had thought previously. Despite the man's tendency to burst into song, this Goblin King was similar to himself. Only he had no intention of letting the girl in question ultimately win.

The first order of business would be to invest in more comfortable black leather pants.

--

--

_If anyone really needs to know, the outfits are Tamaki—ballroom scene; Twins—brown jacket and gray leggings when the king appears to Sarah or Hoggle; Mori—red and black outfit from the Escher room; Kyouya—black shirt and pants from when he's sending Sarah her hallucination_


End file.
